The present invention relates to an inspection system in the quality assurance process either in the form of sample inspection or as part of an automated production line. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method of inspection of intraocular lens that are transported in trays. Intraocular lens are implanted into the eye to correct and stabilize the vision of patients immediately after a cataract operation. As the process is permanent, the quality of the lens embedded in the eye needs to be reliably and accurately inspected for quality that includes dimensions, surface defects and other edge related defects.
Manufacturers generally adopt manual inspection by using optical scopes with large magnification. These methods are tedious and some of the defects may not be discernible to the human eye, leading to defective lens reaching the customer. Moreover, it is unreliable & tedious to perform manual inspection on every lens that is shipped.
It is generally understood that a well-designed automated inspection system is required as they are accurate, consistent and easily configured for different product types with little human intervention.
A single apparatus and method utilizing LED illumination modules, that can produce accurate and reliable images of lenses loaded in a tray, to enable inspection of multiple features such edge defects, geometrical measurements, contamination, is the objective of the present invention.